grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Major
The rather annoying, patronising lady who plans parties. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Mary was known to be excitable, but also very patronishing and managing to get on everyone's nerves. She does mean well but many end up being rather dismissive of her as they find her very annoying and they can't stand her. She ends up becoming deputy head in the school in Elysian Fields and is also known for her love of planning parties which many who attend clearly do not want to be there by Mary forces them to and always believes she has put on a very successful party. When she gets the deputy head position at Grasmere Valley, she moves from Elysian Fields to Grasmere Valley to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 37 It is revealed she used to date Callum Hayes. Volume 38 She along with Mariah Hawkins end up celebrating the new arrival of Cliff Clifford and Charlene Moray taking over as the head of the police force in Grasmere Valley with a BBQ. Mary ends up in the University of Grasmere Valley is being risked of being blown by Jason Pucan's plan to wipe the town of the face of the earth electronically and then cause for it to be fired upon by aircraft to destroy the University and the town. Jules Aisles knowing a secret route to escape after the main exits are blocked by Cliff Clifford and his men, manages to save the day by getting everyone out in such a way. It is clear Mary Mayor has feelings Jules, who is not romantically interested in Mary. Even when they are stuck in a tunnel and Mary hopes it is there time to be a couple he is not interested. Volume 40 Mary Mayor is opening the 60th Wedding Anniversary dinner for James Dontos and Anne Dontos which the entire town is there for. Much Jules shock in front of everyone Mary declares her love publicly for Jules who still is not into Mary! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #85 Ready, Steady, Bake #85 Tale of Marissa Scott She is at the Celebrity Chef Bake Off challenge which is being filmed for TV with the likes of Marissa Scott, Meg Robinson, Rae Rae Chin, Lance Luciano and The Truger Girls battling it out. Mary seems however to want the Great British Bake Off and keeps asking for Mary Berry to appear. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn She is seen as lamenting that the mean talk show host Bethany Ravenborn had called her parties boring especially since she had Mary Berry her idol round. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam She is seen talking to Marx Gabo and Marion Richards during when Mrs Goop's disappearance is all the rage and all that people wanted to talk about. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin She and Miss Holiday end up discovering Andrea Fullow's body much to their great shock after she was murdered by the prisoners she had let out. Mary is also at the town's hall meeting which James Dontos called originally to try and comfort everyone about the situation but after Luther Martin leaked information about the town on his website which the prisoners would get a hold, everyone including Mary is terrified by this prospect.